wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Apricity
temporary snatch until i come up with the content "reincarnation" of The Sphinx. :APPEARANCE :* build: large, long, muscular. doesnt seem to have a single scratch (or scar) on her. short, thick horns that were chopped. long fangs. sail is Very Thick & splits apart, almost to form a full "hood" like a cobra. lacks a tail barb; spines form a "tuft" instead. talons were/are known to be retractable. blocky head w a blunt snout. merely dulled down sharp features. talons hold a stronger resemblance to IceWing talons. not related to any other tribes - pureblooded SandWing. :* coloration: sandy colors, brownish colors, golden colors. lime green eyes. :* extras: has tattoos/paintings upon them. does not have piercings but frequently wears bracelets, rings, & necklaces. :PERSONALITY :* pros: determined, motherly, caring & loving, genuine. :* cons: can come off as pushy & persistent. has a bad judging habit. :* generalized: Apricity is most times considered to be as warm as the sun's light itself. She is a very optimistic & active individual. Though, she's also a bit of an organizing monstrosity. She tends to obsess over trivial observations and easily gets bothered by certain things. Apricity was at some point deathly afraid of the dark and wouldn't sleep for days to weeks on end because of it. She still has a minor fear of the dark, specifically fearing what she doesn't know could be within it. She writes her dreams & thoughts down most often. Apricity is also known to document her more notable memories or something that could be considered impactful in the future. She likes to hum and play some instruments - more specifically harps & pianos. Her aesthetics are more scent & appearance based rather than usage based. (she would buy tons of candles & cosmetic things just to have them there. she wouldnt touch them after the initial set-up after purchasing.) :SKILLSET//ABILITIES :* Very Weak foresight. only applicable through dreams. (deja vu most times.) :* very strong lady. :* tail is flexible to generally hold some things, and is capable of dusting (with tuft) :* strong sight & sense of smell. :* (when angered enough) firebreath can sometimes be 'explosive'. :** shown to have traces of venom where fire comes from in Apri's maw. has venom nowhere else. :* resistance/tolerance to strong winds & most heat. :RELATIONS :mostly applicable to only the other reincarnates. :HISTORY :god i hate writing these but ill get to it sooner or later smfnf :TRIVIA :* apricity means "the warmth of the sun." :* the sphinx is a deity of structure, divinity, & warmth. :* apricity has written only 3 novels with her current age. :* due to being a possible reincarnate, she may or may not be immortal (if the sphinx chooses to stay) :** i lied its more like "as soon as apricity figures out she is a reincarnation with factual evidence to back her theory up she'll have like a month to figure out what she wants to do before a week of declining into being deceased" Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:SandWings Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Writer)